Maybe Violation Was Only Good Once
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Sequel To Maybe Violation Is A Good Thing! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

K, sequel Time!!!!! Shout-out to my new friend Justin.

**I heard little feet rushing down the hall. Seconds later, Alexis and Adam were in the room. They both climbed onto the bed. Alexis began pulling at my eyelids, while Adam shouted in my ear, asking if I was awake.**

"**Use your inside voices." Edward said, coming into the room.**

"**Sorry Daddy." They both whispered.**

"**Mommy!" Adam whispered. "Wake-up!" He looked at Edward in approval. Edward nodded.**

"**I'm up!" I said, getting out of bed. A sharp pain in my side sent me to sitting back down on the bed.**

"**What's wrong?" Edward asked.**

"**Is you hurt, Mommy?" Adam asked.**

**I shook my head. "No honey. I'm ok." I looked over at Edward and mouthed, "I'm pregnant again."**

**I thought that he'd be mad, but the smile on his face told me otherwise.**

"**Really?" He asked,**

**I nodded. "Yeah. Why aren't you mad?"**

"**Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean, besides the fact that I did this to you and it'll hurt you, but I'm not mad." He said.**

"**Good." I said.**

"**Well, why don't I go get these two ready for the day, while you sleep some more?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Yeah." Seconds later, I was out like a light.**

**~An hour later~**

**~Edward's point of view~**

**After I gave Alexis and Adam a bath and got them dressed, Bella watched them down in the living room while I got ready.**

**After getting dressed, I headed downstairs. As soon as I got into the living room, a loud, and very annoying song played from the tv.**

"**There's a party in my tummy. So yummy, so yummy….." Alexis and Adam were singing and dancing along to it. Why did Bella have to get them hooked on that cursed Yo Gabba Gabba?!**

"**Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" They ran over to me.**

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**Brobee loves the party in his tummy!" Adam stated proudly.**

"**I know." I said. "How about you guys watch something else?" That Brobee was starting to annoy me. And what is up with this DJ Lance?**

"**But we wanna watch Brobee!" Alexis said.**

"**Well, you guys can still cuddle with your Brobee pillow." I said. Why did Bella have to buy them that? (I have that pillow, lol. My friend wanted it, so I got it so she would be jealous.)**

"Ok!" They both said.

I turned the channel, but Wow Wow Wubbzy was on.

"Wow Wow Wubbzy. Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow!" Oh no, now they are singing that! Will this ever end?!

Instead of going completely insane, I went into the kitchen. Bella was making breakfast for Alexis and Adam.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you drive them into loving those annoying shows?" I asked.

"Well, they need something to like. Would you rather they were in a gang?" She asked.

"No, of course not. But couldn't they be into something like Dr. Phil or something? Oprah? Dr. Oz? Anything… Well, maybe not Dr. Oz. He talks about …inappropriate subjects." **(Yeah, Dr. Oz's show is funny. Lol)**

"Ok, just go to them to change it to something else then. And tell them that their food is ready."

"Ok." I said. I walked into the living room.

"Daddy, is our food ready?" Alexis asked.

"Yes." I said. "Now go get it before Adam does!" I joked, as they raced into the kitchen.

I switched it back to another station; Yo Gabba Gabba is probably off by now. Oh no! Dora The Explorer is on now! GRRRRRRR! WHY?!

Wait, is this the older Dora, because she has boobs. And what? No boots. I miss that old guy and his plastic-surgery face.

Someone knocked at the door. I went to answer it. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I borrow some butter?" A boy asked. **(New friend: Justin. He wanted to be in this. First, he was gonna be a paper boy, then a boy asking for sugar, but then he wanted to ask for butter. Lol…..)** "You see, I'm--"

I shut the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Bella came into the room.

"Just some kid who wanted to borrow some butter." I said.

"Ok then….." She said. "Oh, and Alexis wants to show you something."

"Ok." I walked into the kitchen. "What is it, Lex?"

"Look Daddy!" She held up her food. She made a replica of Brobee out of her food.

Oh boy…..

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I might not post for a little while because I have to make sure that I get my schoolwork done! Plus, I'm actually writing more of my book. But it's getting easier to write good parts for it because of the ideas I'm getting. So, I might post sooner than I thought. And I am working on my other stories as well as other new ones as much as I can. So, I'm gonna go do homework which is only one thing and it's due Friday, and then I'll write!! So, If you have any ideas after I post a new preview of my book, then just send them my way by PM or Review, or Both!! Lol, ok I'll post that preview soon! Bye!!

~Cky297.….


End file.
